You are The One
by jhammerXwalker
Summary: To grant paige grandfather's dying wish, paige employs emily to act as her grandfather's long-lost granddaughter. Offering a monthly salary plus a bonus, She asks her to do what she does best to put on an nce they have claimed to be cousins, Paige and Emily are forced to live together under one roof, and as time passes, the attraction between them grows.
1. Chapter 1

**CHRIS POV**

Emily's friend Chris is driving the tourist bus quickly so that they can catch the flight early. Some of the tourists ask.

Tourist1: Is it still very far? The time for take-off is up.

Tourist 2: If I didn't reach London in Time, I will be in trouble.

Chris: Our people have gone there. There won't be any troubles.

**Emily POV**

Emily is now on the airport.

Emily: 2:30 plane, please.

Passenger Service Agents: No more vacancy.

Emily: What? No more vacancy? Emily was shocked

Passenger Service Agents: Yes. You have to wait till tomorrow morning.

Emily: My passengers are on their way, please wait for 10 minutes. No, 5 Minutes will do, please?

Passenger Service Agents: This is kind of difficult, taking consideration of other passengers.

Emily breaths heavily and walks out the counter.

Emily: uhh, what should I do? Emily is more panicking now.

I can't let them miss the plane… Emily looks back at the airport and went inside running.

When she's finally in the entrance door she shouts.

Emily: "No!" She runs and still shouting. "No you can't leave!"

The guard was stopping her and said "Miss.." the guard holding Emily tightly but she can't stop, still shouting.

Emily touches the head of the guard and said "I can't let her leave. I can't and still shouting "dear! Dear! Dear!" the guard still stopping her but she still can't. Emily sits on the floor crying (fake)

Guard: Pull her away now!

Emily still doesn't stop shouting "dear!"

**Chris POV**

The tourists were more worried now because they can't take the early flight.

Tourist 1: we're 10 minutes late.

Tourist 2: arghh, I'm going crazy.

While driving chris look at the mirror to see the people inside the bus and try to comfort them.

Chris: Please believe me. Something has already been done to not let the plane take-off. He said it with no worried in his eye and continue driving the bus.

**Emily POV**

Emily is still sitting in the floor looking upset, the she talk.

Emily: "Though I love her, I Still let her go. But still I want to see the person that I love." Emily is crying loudly now.

Ground crew: But there is no other way I can let you up on the plane. And Emily cries more and more now.

One of the people in the airport said "Just let her go up. You guys are too much."

And the other " yeah it won't take much time." But the ground crew is still can't do anything. "We can't do anything too. Emily touches the hand of the ground crew and said "I'm sorry, I'm only thinking before I left this world. Before *coughs heavily*

Guard: "miss are you okay?" Emily is still coughs heavily and crying, the ground crew can't do anything but to let her go inside.

**Paige POV **

Paige was sitting inside the plane reading a book she's wearing Amerikana.

The flight attendants are looking at her and one of the flight attendant grabs the magazine and opens it.

She read it out loud "Paige Mcullers- The youngest Director Hotel in Industry. "

**Emily POV**

Emily was now inside the plane " Dear.. Dear.. where are you?" crying out loud while searching.

The tourist bus was now in the airport.

Emily: oh man. I'm going crazy. When will he get here? She whispers

Guard: please look carefully. You're sure your girlfriend is in this plane?

Emily looks to the guard and nods.

**Chris POV**

Chris and the tourist are running inside the airport.

Chris: the plane.. The plane hasn't taken off yet. That way!

**Paige POV**

Paige was looking on her watch and look behind her it was emily who is crying (fake) and still shouting "dear!"

Guard: it seems that she's not here. Why don't you leave?

emily collapses besides paige couch then the guards trying to talk to her "Miss please wake up. I'll carry you. Miss. One. Two"

the guards are still carrying her but they can't. emily is heavy.

Guard: what are we going to do?

Paige whispers to emily "I say, wake up and leave now."

Emily is still there and still pretending that she collapses.

Paige sighs*and grabs emily's hand so emily can drop to the guards hand. The guards are now carrying her. When emily saw the tourists came inside the plane, she was relieved.

Chris: Emily, that performance of yours can be known as 'causing public disturbances' you could be put behind bars.

Emily: just then you didn't see my acting. Total exquisite skills. Though a smart woman saw through it.

Chris: it's not that a woman is smart, but it's everyone is suspicious. Emily you just think about it, can you believe yourself too?

Emily: Chris. No matter what, all of our customers have boarded up the plane. Luckily.

Chirs looking at emily shaking his head while laughing.

sorry for the bad english :/

not my language but i'm trying.. want me to continue it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Paige POV**

Sheila: where are we going first?

Paige: go to the hospital first. I have to handle this problem. 

Hospital

Paige: of course, no matter what the outcome of the DNA report, my sincere gratitude to you for coming all the way here.

The doctor went in to the lounge are

Paige: Sir, is the report out? Is she my cousin? 

At the House

Paige grandfather was lying on the bed

Maid: Sir, Ms. Mcullers is here.

Grandfather: Have you found that kid?

Paige: Grandfather.

Grandfather: You found that kid? Is she my granddaughter?

Paige: I'm so sorry.

Paige was really disappointed now because she can't do anything for her grandfather.

Paige: Grandfather, don't give up. I'll definitely find her.

Grandfather: it's late.. too late. When your uncle was here the last time, I should have forgiven him. I should have told him to come back. my foul temper caused the death of my son. He is panting and then paige sit besides on her grandfather's bed and said

Paige: Grandfather.

Maid: Sir Please, Calm down. She looks to the other maid and said "bring the medicine here quickly"

Paige holds her grandfather's hand and said

Paige: Grandfather just calm down.

Grandfather: go, go and find that kid, please.

Paige was so worried to her grandfather she doesn't know what to do. She looks beside of her grandfather's bed and there is a family picture of her uncle, her aunt and a kid. 

**Emily POV**

Emily was talking to an old guy

"Is it so? I came from Philippines too. I lived there when I was young.

Old guy was so impressed to emily " oh, no wonder you speak Filipino frequently.

Emily: Yes! Since you're from Philippines, I'll give you more discounts. And here is my card number I can take so many jobs.

Guy: thank you very much. And he smiles and walks out. 

Emily touch taps chris shoulder and said. "There it goes again. Since there isn't so many tourists, lets pack up and go." Emily taps chirs shoulder again. Then chris asks her "You really live in the Philippines when you're young? They are all lies right?" Emily looks at chris and said "can't you see? It's all real and yet you don't believe me? Then you go ahead and ask my dad." Chris chuckles "Uncles word are more unbelievable than yours." Emily slaps chris head but not hard.

Emily phone was ringing and she answers it

"Yes uncle? My dad again." 

**Emily's dad POV**

"oh god I know you will going to bless me. Lucky Seven!" he said it excitedly. He doesn't know that emily was now behind him. then emily whispers "amen" and her dad open his eyes and then shocked that emily was in front of him. "emily?" emily was looking at her dad with anger in her eyes. "You place all in lucky seven?" her father nods at her. And then emily was walking closely to her dad and her dad and her dad runs. Emily was running too just to grab her dad. Her dad gets tired and she holds her dads shirt so that he can't run again. Emily was mad now "Dad! Please Wake up!" her dad was trying to escape "Release me! Please just release me! I've placed the bets." While arguing the gun shots and then all the horses are racing now. And then emily and her dad was looking now on the field and shouting "No. 7! Go number 7 win!" they are both cheering now and emily is hugging her dad now excitedly. And then when emily saw that the number seven didn't win she was so disappointed. And her dad was now escaping and she didn't notice it she looks at her dad "dad!" her dad said "I'm sorry!" emily shout "dad! Let's talk!" 

Park Scene

"Such a pity. Number seven just same so close." Then emily said "Dad? You need money? Why don't you gambling again?" her dad "need? What need?huh? Gamble for once." Emily sigh "Didn't I tell you clearly? You're not born to be a gambler." Have you ever won anything? Nothing right?" her dad said proudly "You looked down on me. I only wish in my life for once." Emily drink water and then said "Forget it. Because of your 'Once', we will have to run for our lives like the past. I don't wish to be like that again." Her dad was yelling at her "Isn't that you have the chance to live aboard?" emily looks at her dad and said "The only person you won is your daughter. Stop believing in gambling. Just trust me will do. " and then her dad said "What's the use of believing you?" emily looks at her dad and said proudly "I'll earn money and build you a mansion." Emily stands and pick a small rock and put it on the floor and said "this is our land, can't you see?" her dad said "this is our land?" emily said "yes!" and her dad stands also and the look around "then just pick a bigger one." Her dad pick a big rock "ahhh! This is our land! Our land!" emily and her dad laughs loudly. 

**Paige POV**

In paige office she was sitting on her chair and writing on her table then Sheila walks in and gave the papers to paige. "This is the 20 years ago photos found in Philippines ma'am . Looked like an event in a village ma'am." Paige study the photo and said "Look through the photos and see if anyone close to her. See whether you're able to contact the people in there. There's a chance to have people who know the situation." And then she looks to Sheila and Sheila said "Got that. When are you leaving for London?" paige said "I'm about to leave now. I should go personally since all of them are from rosewood" Sheila you have to stay here to update me on the matter" Sheila said respectfully "yes" and then walks out to the room. Paige study the picture and sigh. 

**Emily POV**

"What do you mean my dad has taken the house deposit?" she said it while looking to chris then chris said "My mom has given him after he started yelling last night." Emily looks at chris mom "why did you give him? I won't leave. Wait till I get back the god! God!"

second attempt... thanks for those who read :)


	3. Chapter 3

Emily was running until those guys who are looking for her dad stops her.

"Are you Field's daughter?" he touch emily's face and said "Her beauty can suffocate a person." The guys smile slightly. "But your dad's debt, you have to pay for him." guys with suit are now touching emily to put it in a van until emily shouts "Dad! Run! Run! Run!" guys with suit runs where she looks at.

The guys are now outside of chris house. "What's the matter?" chris said it very scared. The guy said "Where is Fields?" the guy shout "Where?!" chris was really scared like he just want to die. "Mr Fields, he's not here." The guys taps chris forehead "you better speaks the truth kid." Chris didn't speak. The guy yells "grab the girl! Quick!" the guys went out and trying to find emily. Emily notice that the guys are now following her, she runs quickly. While running emily was shouting "Dad how can you?"

Paige POV

When the plane lands I grab my bags and went out of the airport. I went to the parking lot and I grab my car keys then I start to drive. Driving for like 4 hours I'm now here in rosewood. Paige was talking to Sheila in her phone.

"I've reached Rosewood. How's thing going?"

"OK, No matter how, just look carefully, there are chances to have 1 or 2 people connected to it."

Emily and Paige POV

Emily is still running until she went on the left side of the road and she was cornered. She doesn't know what to do. Then she climbs to the wall and jump. On the other POV, Paige was driving then she saw a woman jump in front of her car. She stops the car quickly and went out to the car so she can ask the woman. "are you alright?" emily said "yeah yeah I uhh I'm fine." The emily saw the guys with suit still following her, she don't want to do this but she pretend to collapse. Paige was worried now "Hey, Hello? Open your eyes" paige holding emily's face "hey, wake up"

Hopital

"Just a slight bruise, I believe it's not caused by the car but scratch herself while falling down." The doctor said. "Why isn't she awake?" paige ask curiously (emily is pretending, she is not really sleeping). The doctor looks at paige and said "Could be. She still in shock?" paige nods "I'm in a hurry. I have to go first." Paige grabs her calling card and give it to the nurse. "When this patient wakes up, give this to her." Paige takes a quick glance at emily and then leave the hospital.

The nurse looks at the card "Director of Mariott Hotel." The other nurse beside her looks at her and asks "Isn't Mariott Hotel a high class hotel? Seems like she is really the Director. Even the name card is shiny."

Emily wokes up quickly and grabs the card "it's mine" the two nurses was shocked. "You're awake? How's your body?" emily was looking at the card. Emily looks at them and she holds her back "My whole body aches. May I go to the ladies room?" emily stands and the nurse said "let me help you" emily refused "No need, There are a lot of other patients here. You go ahead."

Emily went to the ladies room and read the card "Director? Isn't director a very high position in the company? Her car is super high class too. This isn't an accident but it's more like winning a lottery." Emily chuckles "I can get lots and lots of compensation" but looks upset when she remember her dad "But what kind of trouble did dad get into this time?"

When emily is walking on the hallway she heard those guy with suits are still looking for her. She went back to the bathroom to think how to escape. Minutes later she pretends to be like a janitress. She has a handkerchief on her head just to hide her face. The guys went out of the hospital dismay "where the hell is she?" the guys didn't notice but emily was now in a taxi cab successfully escape. Emily was laughing inside the taxi.

Paige POV

"Everyone has settled down. Fresh fruits and flowers have been delivered." the man said. "Tomorrow will be the official discussion, before that, we shall arrange a gathering, so as to pull them to our side. You got to put more effort for tonight's dinner." Paige looks at the man. "Yes sir I understand"

Paige went in to her hotel room and opens her phone. "Put me through to hospital" paige is waiting.

"I want to find out did the patient of the car accident come around?" paige ask. On the other line "You're the one who helped her register? That patient didn't even take her bag and left without any notice." Paige was confused "huh? What?"

Emily POV

Emily and chris was eating noodles until chris asks emily. "Emily, do you need me to bring your bag pack from the hospital? Emily looks at chris and said "Forget it. I'm sure it still there. There isn't anything valuable in it." Chris was worried "Speaking of that, how much uncle owed this time?" emily was upset "I'm not sure too. My dad can't even call me. He must be worried sick." She looks to the floor and said "You tell him if he wants me to forgive him, tell him to call me." Chris nods "understand" then what will happen to you? You can't go home now, want to come to my house?" emily looks at chris "You think I'm an idiot? Go to your house? There are houses everywhere, nothing to worry about" emily puts her right hand on her pocket and she remember the card she grabs the card into her pocket. "Oh right, I nearly forgot I just won a lottery." She's laughing and chris was curious "What's that?" emily looks at chris while pouting her lips "it's mine" chris laughs loudly "Just let me see it"

Paige POV

Paige was typing on her laptop when the maid came in "Ms. Mcullers the Hospital sent this." Paige looks at the maid "thank you" and smiles slightly. The maid went out. Paige opens the bag just to search it. Paige saw emily's card "Emily Fields, Professional Tour Guide" paige take the card and sigh. Until a man went in, "what's the matter?" paige ask. "Ms. Mcullers, there's a problem regarding tonight's dinner."

Emily POV

"Ohh! Director of such grand hotel. Car accident compensation of 1 million won?" emily looks excitedly to chris "1 million won should not be a problem, right?" chris looks at emily's body "Asking compensation of 1 million, don't you find your body kinda healthy?" the emily touch her face "is it? Then do I have to hit myself a few times?" chris raise his right brows "Emily you think you're a freelance extorter? At least for a compensation of Mental Stress? Be careful" emily was looking at chris "compensation of Mental Stress? Ahh go!" chris said "Go!"

Paige POV

Paige stands and yells at the man "the mansion is specially to hold the guests and nobody can communicate, you think its right?" paige was now mad and serious. The man saying sorry. Paige sigh and said "Look from our staff and see anyone who can translate Philippine language." The man nods and said "I understand Ms. Mcullers" then the man walks out to the room. Paige sits then the phone rang. She clicks it then the other line talks "Ms. Mcullers, there is a lady name Emily Fields looking for you" while listening paige saw the card and she grabs it.

Emily POV

"you may go up" emily looks at the woman in the counter and said "See? I told you he would meet me."

Emily walks in to the room, seeing paige sitting on a couch. Emily sits without paige permission.

paige was looking to emily raising her right brows "Heard you disappeared from the hospital, I began to worry. I'm glad to see nothing is wrong." Emily looks at paige and coughs "I came also for that matter." Paige raise her left brow "The hospital sent a report saying there's no injury or whatsoever." Paige gives the result to emily. Emily looks to paige "Indeed, there seems nothing wrong but." Emily pouts her lips.

Paige: "The doctor said emily fields fainting is not due to the accident but is in shock."

Emily: "That could be it. I had such a big fright. My mind has such a great impact and I lost my bag and stuff. The things in there are important to me."

Paige grabs emily's bag besides her couch then give it to her "I've packed for you. Luckily, I'm the one who has collected your precious bag." Paige smile slightly to emily. Then emily grabs her bag and said "thank you." Emily looks embarrassed. Paige adds "if you feeling discomfort just go the hospital for a check up." Emily said "not necessarily, I do not have to go to the hospital. Sorry to trouble you." Paige nods and emily stands to leave but she stops and said "about." Paige looks back to emily and emily said "I'm not too sure since this is the first time I had an accident. There should have a compensation of mental stress. Don't you think you should give a bit?" paige stands and move forwards to emily and said "Is it? This is the first time I had an accident too so I'm not too sure. About that I will ask my lawyer about it." Emily was shocked and said "yes, law-lawyer, then I'll speak to my lawyer too. Then goodbye"

Paige just nods and sits on her couch again.

Emily was now in the hallway talking

"Lawyer. Pfft! I said being a director of such big hotel, though it's not a big issue, making me in shock and now still acts blur. So the saying is true, the richer you're, the more you stingy will be." Emily punches lightly the wall. She touch her hands "it hurts"

When emily walks out. Paige smile slightly then grabs emily's card and reads it. She was shocked on what she read. She stands and walks out. paige saw emily waiting for the elevator to open. Paige was walking forward so she can talk to emily when the elevator opens and emily went in, emily looks upset, when the elevator is going to close paige put her right hand to stop the elevator to close. They are now looking at each other. Paige said "Emily Fields, do you think we can have a talk?" emily was confused and said "huh?" emily nods and smile "yeah, we need to talk. What's the matter?" paige asks quickly "you understand Philippine language?" emily asks "Philippine language?"

Emily: "Ano masasabi niyo sa lugar na ito? (What do you think of this place?)"

Man1: "Maganda ang lugar na ito. Sobrang ganda. (this is a nice place, pretty place)"

Emily: "maganda? (beautiful?)"

Man1: yes.

Emily looks at paige and said "he said the mansion is beautiful." She smiles at paige.

Man1: salamat sa pag imbita samin dito (thanks for inviting us)"

Emily looks at paige again and said "he said thanks for inviting them to this mansion." Paige smile slightly and said "Thank you for your compliment. This place is hardly occupied so if he likes, I can always borrow it for him."

Emily looks back to the man and said "salamat sa papuri. (thanks for the compliment)"

Man1: walang nakatira dito? (nobody lives here, is it?)

Emily:" kung gusto niyo po, pwede po itong hiramin anytime. (if you like it, you can borrow it anytime.)"

Man1: talaga? Salamat! (really? Thank you!")

Emily looks to paige and said "he said thank you" and she smiles to paige. Paige look at the man and tour them inside. When they are inside, emily whisper "nobody lives here? Such a pity." Emily saw that they are already inside then follows them.


End file.
